


Lost.  Drabbles.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: This is a re-post as I transfer my stories from LJ.Assistant Extraordinaire has to drive X-Country with the Ice Queen who has been sexing her with her eyes—of course the car breaks down, there’s no cell reception, no GPS, nada, nothing, oops you’re in for it now all night long.  (Well, maybe that isn’t exactly what she said…)





	Lost.  Drabbles.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ragelikeafire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragelikeafire/gifts).



 

 

 

 

_**Lost** _

 

  
_**1.  Tension**_  
  
     Miranda Priestly was a visual person.  Lust and fashion were very visual and it was no surprise that she had excelled in the pursuit of each.  Andy did not know that had Lust been an Olympic Sport, Miranda would have been the favorite for the Gold Medal.  She had no way of knowing that, but she did know that generally what Miranda wanted—she got.  She also knew that Miranda had been married three times.  So it was not such a huge leap for Andy to make.  She was just reluctant to do so.  For if she did, then she would have to admit that:  
  
     Miranda wanted her.  
     The fuck-me stare downs that had been going on for some time now were reality.  
     She always got what she wanted.  
     Miranda wanted her.  
  
     Andy tried to not put these facts together.  She tried and tried to not let them add up.  However, her Stanford Law size brain would not let her NOT put the pieces of this puzzle together.  So instead of denying it and questioning it, Andy, no Andrea, set out to prove if her observations were correct.  The skirts got shorter, the boots shinier, the make-up more smoldering, and even the languid flow of her walk signaled the arrival of Andrea in the office instead of Andy.  
  
     The gaze of Miranda went from undressing her with her eyes to ripping away just enough fabric for access and fucking her senseless.  Sometimes Andy broke through the Andrea swagger and she had to take refuge in the bathroom before her panties caught fire.  She halfway considered not wearing them anymore, but was afraid as much for her own reaction as Miranda’s.  She wondered if it would have been better to be stunned or killed during these moments.  


 

  
**_2.  Problem_**  
  
     Miranda’s girls were sick at their father’s and wanted her to come home.  So Andrea found herself sitting in the airport alone with Miranda Priestly and her own ever-present desire to please her.  Andy was still desperately trying to not add up equations that her brain naturally put together.  In her need to focus away from Miranda, Andy had inadvertently stared down a toddler nearby.  She only broke her gaze when the child started crying and Miranda held back what might have been a snort of laughter.  Andy wondered if Miranda could read her mind and she was taking some kind of sick pleasure in watching her discomfort?  Or maybe Miranda thought she stared down that toddler on purpose to practice her flesh-melting looks? Or both?  
  
     Her musings were interrupted by a slow rumble followed by rolling ground and finally shaking.  People walking or standing were thrown off balance, kids cried out in a combination of joy and terror, objects fell off counters, and finally the lights flickered.  For people who grew up without Earthquakes it was a huge earthquake and for people who were afraid it was magnitude humongous, but for locals who were not pre-disposed to fear it was a relatively minor tremor.  A spring of compassion welled up between the dueling factions of lust and denial in Andy’s heart when she saw that Miranda was of the population pre-disposed to fear.  In the dark and the controlled chaos within the crowd, Andy assessed the situation.  
  
     They had left the photo shoot early to get Miranda back to the twins.  Miranda had been increasingly dedicated to her girls after Stephen’s departure.  The announcement came that LAX would be shut down indefinitely to assess and repair damage.  Ontario and John Wayne were similarly shut down.  From the look of it Miranda wouldn’t fly out of any airport on the ocean side of the San Andreas Fault line.  Andy resigned herself to the fact that she was going to have to develop a transporter that would get Miranda home to avoid prolonged trauma.  Andy wanted to get Miranda home; however, there were no airports available.  
  
     “Get us out, Andrea.”  Miranda fixed her with a glare that was more plea than beat down and Andy’s breath caught in her throat.

 

  
_**3\. Solved One Problem**_  
  
     Walking to an information counter, Andy desperately looked around for help and she eavesdropped like she could mine the air for gold.  Finally, she overheard a group of fraternity guys planning to get to Las Vegas.  They were bummed about the flight, but they had reservations and they weren’t going to miss out.  They would drive instead—drive to Las Vegas.  Las Vegas had a perfectly working airport.  Andy walked to the car rental counter, but they were out of order with the rest of the airport.  The man behind the counter took a liking to Andy as he smiled at her, caressed his eyes over her body without hiding it, and even reached out to touch her hand as she began to freak out.  A switch flipped in her then, she excused herself to Miranda and said that she had a solution, but would need whatever cash Miranda had.  Her normally demanding boss nodded her head and pulled out $800 dollars.  Andy had $175 of her own to put with it when she stalked off.  
  
     Twenty minutes later she was dragging Miranda out to a relatively nice looking El Camino that Miranda would normally have rather died than consider getting into.  Andy had her backpack, the Cam had blankets, and although it was sketchy, they were soon heading toward Las Vegas.  Andy told her it was an older car and she had some concerns, but Miranda breezed past her and sat in the vehicle sliding down her glasses to look at Andy who was still standing outside.  “Andrea.”  She called and Andy clambered into the suddenly scary driver’s seat.  
  
     Away from civilization and on an unusually empty highway Andy’s nerves were slowly unraveled as they drove into the night.  “Pull over.”  Miranda whispered.  Andy looked over at her and realized that the woman needed a bathroom.  She pulled off the road and found an abandoned old style gas station ahead on the right.  
  
     Good news:  the bathroom worked.    
     Bad news:  the car would not start afterwards.    
     Double bad news:  no cell reception.  


 

**  
_4.  Bedding Down_**

  
     They had driven into the night.  Had they flown it would have been 1 hour and 5 minutes.  Driving it should have been 4 hours and 16 minutes.  A little over an hour short of the goal, their progress had ground to a halt.  The desert night had settled in silence around them.  Sitting in the bucket seats all night was not a workable solution.  Andy caught Miranda slouching forward and knew that while she’d rather not wake the dragon, she didn’t want to deal with La Priestly the next morning when her body was bent out of whack and in pain.  Andy looked behind the seats and found quite a few of the Mexican style hand woven blankets in various colors.  Rustling around, Andy pulled them out and set about making a make shift bed in the back of the El Camino.  This roused Miranda who got out of the car and stared at Andy with her hands on her hips, like Andy was the author of her doom.  
  
     “What are you doing?”  
  
     “If you sleep in the seat, your back will go out.  So I made a bed of sorts.”  Miranda’s glacial glare worked even in the moonlight.  If anything the semi-darkness made her more menacing.  Andy realized too late that she had implied that Miranda was older and would have back trouble.  She tried to fix her faux-pas.  “It’s just my mom’s back goes out if she sits any place for too long.”  Miranda yanked the final blanket out of Andy’s hands and climbed into the back of the El Camino taking up the right side.  
  
     Andy whimpered and realized that right about now she missed the eye-fucking stare downs.  
  
     “Well.”  Miranda said and Andy climbed in on the left.

 

  
_**5.  Silent Comfort**_  
  
     In the interest of self-preservation Andy promptly fell asleep.  Miranda, however, found sleep elusive.  The stars above her taunted her with their calm, while her mind was in a confused swirl.  How had she ended up sleeping with Andrea in the back of an El Camino off the side of a highway?  How could she not have realized the dangers inherent in being alone with Andrea?  She could not have predicted that they would have to bed down for the night, but still she had taken the woman with her.  She had taken her with her as if she could not travel without her.  What had she been thinking?  Frustrated with her train of thought Miranda turned her brain back to thoughts of work.  Idly she pondered doing a layout having to do with the beauty of the desert night and the peacefulness of the stars.  She imagined a beautiful woman bathed in shadows sleeping peacefully—then she realized she wasn’t imagining anymore, but staring longingly at Andrea.  
  
     Miranda missed her girls and wanted to be there for them.  She also wanted to know what these thoughts and feelings were she had been having for her assistant.  Sinking into late night despair Miranda did not know she was crying until a whimper escaped her lips.  She covered her mouth with her hand hoping that Andrea would remain asleep.  Instead the brunette's head shot up, alert for any Miranda related issue—normally it took the form of her cell phone ringing, but laying next to the woman she was on high alert even from deep in her dreams.  Miranda was touched by her attentiveness and she felt the now familiar warmth in her belly from being near Andrea.  A shooting star crossed the sky above them.  “Make a wish.”  Andrea told her sweetly.  “You’re cold.  Come here.”  Miranda knew that while Andrea talked about the cold, she meant for her to seek comfort in her arms, because she had been crying.  As touched as she was by Andrea’s attentiveness, Miranda melted when she realized just how much Andrea knew her.  No one had just ever quietly offered comfort without some ulterior motive.

 

  
_**6.  Whimper**_  
  
     The calm lulled them to sleep.  Hours later, they each woke to find that Andy’s arms were still around Miranda, Miranda’s leg was between Andy’s and their faces were so close that their breathing caressed each other.  The darkness and haze of sleep allowed each of them a few moments to ponder.  Independently they decided that they liked where they were.  Andy tightened her arms around Miranda just as Miranda adjusted her leg between Andy’s.  Nothing was said as they sought each other’s eyes in the moonlight.  Nothing was said as they held tightly to each other.  Andy began to lower her lips the final millimeters to Miranda’s mouth but she hesitated at the final second.  Miranda whimpered when the expected contact did not come.  
  
     Andy leaned forward at the sound, pressing soft lips pressed against soft lips until tongues joined the search and deepened their kiss and their embrace.  It became an endless kiss in an endless night as they explored each other.

 

  
_**7.  Night Ended**_  
  
     As light overtook the lovers their kissing and passionate petting slowed down and became mapping actions as they memorized each other and the night.  In the early light they pulled back and looked again at each other.  It was as if they saw each other for the first time.  Miranda saw the beautifully compassionate woman who unraveled her secrets.  Andy saw the delicate woman open to her that she had long suspected was hidden.  The night ended and the whispers began.  
  
     In between kisses and sweet nothings that fell from their mouths, like shooting stars, they decided that it was too early to set out on foot—they would wait another hour until there was fuller sunlight.  They had no luggage except Andy’s backpack.  Their cases were left at the airport and would have to be claimed later when they were safe in civilization once again.  
  
     Near the highway Andy’s cell chimed for all the missed messages.  She called for help after looking at Miranda with a guarded gaze.

 

  
_**8.  Rescue**_  
  
     Andy hung up as they reached the edge of the highway.  She gave her report and then sat on a convenient boulder some distance from Miranda.  She faced into the rising sun and focused on her breathing.  Miranda watched her curiously for several minutes that dragged on longer than the night.  She was bereft from her loss of contact with Andy.  The bridges between them seemed to have been settled back into place just when Miranda had realized how comfortable she could be with Andrea tucked safely into her hidden heart.  “Andrea?”  Miranda gently reached out to cross the bridges once more.  
  
     Andy shook her head and kicked a rock toward the highway.  
  
     Miranda crossed to her and held her hand between hers.  “What’s wrong?”  
  
     Andy shook her head and wiped the silent sorrow from her face.  Finally she whimpered, “I don’t want to be rescued yet.”  
  
     Miranda kissed her then. She let her hand go and brought her hands to the side of Andy’s face, like she was afraid Andy would disappear.  “How about we get lost as soon as we get found?”

 

  
_**FIN** _


End file.
